What Could Have Happened
by KATE and HUMPHREY FOREVER
Summary: What if Jed didn't die but Daryl * their tracker* did instead? I know they both end up dying BUT maybe in this story Jed won't die. Please R and R.


**Hey, So I just watched Red Dawn ( 2012 ) yesterday night and came up with this idea: What if Jed didn't die but instead, Daryl *their tracker* did? I know they both end up dying BUT maybe in this story Jed won't die.**** READ ON!**

**Starts when Jed is attempting to give Matty praise/ Jed's POV**

" Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask Matty.

"Yeah, sure," Matty says back, as he follows me into another room, " What's up?"

" Nothing, I uh, I was just, uh, thinking, you know…. *sigh*…. I'm not really good at this man, um," I try.

" Good at what?" Matty asks

" Uh, giving you, uh, props when you get it right," I say sitting down, " and letting you know I'm proud of you," I finish.

Matty starts laughing and so does I, " Yeah, yes Jed that's not one of your strengths,"

" No?" I say shaking his head.

" No," Matty says in return. And they keep saying no. Matty decides to come over and sit next to me.

I clear my throat, " So how's about that beer now?" I hand the beer to Matty, who takes it and looks at it.

" Wow, my first one," Matty says making myself and himself laugh, " uh, Where's yours?"

" uh, She stole it from me," I say looking over to Toni, who's listening to us talk from across the hall.

" Well, go get it," Matty says, and to that I start laughing and Matty smiles. I get up but Daryl comes in and calls me before I can walk over to Toni.

" Jed, where's more ammo for the rifles?" Daryl asks, with his rifle in hand, yeah like I wasn't doing anything important.

" Um, it's with Robert, he's over there," I point down the hall past Toni.

" Thanks," Daryl says.

" Now I'm gonna go get my…" I start but get cut off by the sound of Toni scream mixed with a gun shot.

" DARYL!" Matty yells.

" Matty go get a gun, and get everyone out, NOW!" I says when Matty doesn't move, " GO, NOW!" I yells shoving his gun in to Matty's hands, he finally gets the message and starts shouting orders at Robert to get Erica out.

**Matty's POV**

" What about Daryl?" Robert says as he grabs his gun.

I freeze, " I'm sorry Robert, I'll explain everything, but you need to get Erica and yourself out safely, now GO!"

I grab another gun for Jed and one for Toni, " Jed! Catch!" I say and throw the smaller of the two guns at Jed who catches it easily.

" Thanks!" Jed yells back, starting to help Tanner take out the intruders.

I get my gun ready too, which was hard because I'm still holding Toni's gun, well it was Jed's gun but that doesn't matter. I have to find Toni to give her, her gun, not only would it help me out, it would make her a lot safer. I hear the gun shots end and when I go around the corner I see Toni crying in Jed's arms.

" Jed, Toni we have to go, we don't know if more are on their way," I say, finally stepping up to the plate.

" Matty's right, Toni, we have to go," Jed said looking down at Toni, who's still crying.

" We collected all the weapons on them," Tanner says coming into the room with his partner.

" Ok, we're coming," Jed says.

" Toni here's a gun," I say handing her the rifle.

" Thanks," Toni sniffles.

" Where's Robert and Erica?" Jed asks.

" I told them to get out, so most likely in the car," I say praying they're in the car.

" Ok, well lets go," Jed says, still holding Toni.

**Jed's POV**

We start to the car, and once we get there Robert and Erica are already here, there's stress that got lifted off my shoulders. We hid the car in a parking garage a few blocks from the apartment building we were in, so anything could have happened from the apartment to here. Matty and Tanner and Tanner's partner, who I still don't know the name of, get in the car and I'm about to too, but Toni pulls on my arm telling me to wait.

" Toni are you ok?" I say because her eyes start filling with more tears.

" Jed, if Daryl didn't ask you for bullets," She pauses cause she starts crying a lot. I pull her in to a tight hug, knowing what she's going to say, " if he didn't ask, it would have been you who got shot," She's now sobbing into my shirt. Of course I know what she's saying is true.

" Shhh, its ok, I know losing Daryl is hard and losing me would have been harder for you but we need to try to move on and we have to win this war," I say holding her tight.

" We have to win, we have to," Toni says.

" Come on we have to keep going Toni, we don't know when and if more people are coming," I say giving her one more hug and when I'm about to get in to the driver's seat she stops me again.

" Please stay with me in the back. Please," She says. I sigh.

" OK, Tanner get in the driver's seat since you know where we have to go, Smith get in to the passenger seat, Matty, stay where you are, Erica, scoot closer to Matty, Robert stay in the back," I say. While everyone starts moving Matty looks at me with a questioning look because I went back to holding Toni and her arms are wrapped around my waist, hugging me so tight, like if she let me go, she'd lose me forever. I just shake my head at Matty and after everyone moves, I push Toni in the car gently, and then I get in next to her.

" Jed, what happened to Daryl, Matt won't tell me anything?" Robert asks quietly from the back.

" Robert, I'm so sorry, Daryl got shot, in the head," I say starting slowly, so he can let the news sink in, " He was asking for more bullets and I told him you had them and where you were, and when he walked across the hall, he got shot."

" We're so sorry, Robert, I tried to see if we could help him, but there was nothing I could do, he died the moment he was shot," Toni says.

" Robert, you ok?" Matty asks, seeing Robert emotionless and looking down.

" Jed, Matt, Toni promise me you'll never leave me, you guys are all I have left now," Robert says holding back tears as he looks up.

" I promise," I say.

" I promise," Matty says too.

" I promise," Toni says.

" Thank you," Robert says, turning towards the window.

**Matty's POV**

I couldn't get myself to tell Robert by myself. I'm glad Jed and Toni told him. I put my arm around Erica and she automatically came to my side, and I kiss her on her head. I look over to see Toni crying again and Jed whispering what I'm assuming calming things in to her ear, I knew they liked each other. But I can't stop thinking…..

_ Jed almost died today_

**For whoever is reading this, 1. Thanks so much for reading this, 2. Please, please review. Thanks!**


End file.
